Through Charlie's Eyes
by Karebears1981
Summary: Bella's life through Charlie's Eyes from the moment she was born. Read to see how Charlie feels about the men in Bella's life.
1. Chapter 1

The day my daughter was born was the best day of my life. As soon as, the nurse placed her in my arms she stopped crying. When she opened up her eyes and stared at me with those gorgeous brown eyes I knew I was in major trouble. This beautiful angel was gonna break hearts and I wasn't looking forward to it.

The first couple months of Bella's life were hard, but still wonderful. Renee was depressed. I don't understand how you could be sad while looking at my 'baby bells', but she was. The doc said it was postpartum depression and it wasn't uncommon.

I was the one that got up in the middle of the night to feed her. Hell, I'm the one that fed her during the day too. Renee spent most of the time in bed.

Renee finally started getting better after baby bells four month check up. Bella ended up with RSV. That shit is not fun. It scared Renee enough she seemed to snap out of it over night. (I know it wasn't that easy, but she at least spent a lot more time with baby bells.)

When my baby bells turned one, Renee insisted on throwing a huge party. Made no sense to me. I don't think a one year old is gonna remember any of that shit, but I knew better than to say that to Renee. I may be a man, but I'm not that stupid.

The party was going great until Mike Newton, Linda & John's kid who was a few months older than Bella, tried to kiss my baby girl. He ended up knocking her over and she started crying. Now I know my little girl is gonna have boys trying to kiss her during her life (I already have my shotgun ready), but hell she's only one. I thought I had several more years before I had to worry about any of that. I was happy that Bella didn't seem to like the little shit after that. Every time he came near her she would cry and crawl away.

The year Bella turned three was the worst year of my life. Renee told me she was leaving. She said she'd always love me, but she couldn't stay in Forks. She said 'Forks is too fucking small. She was bored out of her fucking skull and she was so damn tired of all the nosy gossiping bitches in this fucking town.' – her words not mine. I don't understand how you can say I love you, but still up and leave. And another thing if she loved me she could have ask me to go with her, but she didn't.

Anyway, I'm getting of track. It was the worst year of my life because she took my baby bells and moved to Phoenix. Phoenix is a long ass way from Forks, let me tell you. May not take a long time by plane, but when it's the distance between you and your little girl it seems like a million miles.

The first six months she was gone was hell. I think I lost twenty pounds. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I worked as much as I could then came home and drank until I passed out.

After the seventh month of drinking myself into an early grave, my best friend Billy stepped in. He drug me out of the house and made me go fishing with him. When I say he drug me, I literally mean he drug me. He took the beer out of my hands, grabbed my collar and pulled. I fell on my ass and he kept pulling. Wasn't so bad. I got a few splinters in my ass from a loose board on my porch, but the fishing was fun. Turned into an obsession though. I started fishing every weekend. Anything to keep my mind off my empty house.

Renee was good about sending me pictures of Bella. First day of preschool.  
First day of Kindergarten. First ballet recital. First 'boyfriend' in Kindergarten – now that I wasn't happy about.

I had flown down at least a couple times a year to see my baby bells, but she never came to forks. Each visit seemed to end with Renee and me at each others throats which would upset Bella.

The summer after Kindergarten, Renee finally let Bella come to Forks. She got to spend a whole month with me. I had several vacation weeks saved up so I took the whole month off. I wanted to spend as much time with her as I could.

Billy and I took Bella and his son Jacob fishing a lot. Jacob was a couple years younger than Bella, but they seemed to get along great. That is until Jacob put a frog down Bella's dress. She chased him across the beach. When she caught him she punched him. Then as soon as he started crying she said, "I'm sorry baby boy. Don't cry. Bella make it all better." Then she kissed him. ON THE MOUTH! Hell, that kid wore a smile for the rest of Bella's visit.

When we weren't fishing that summer, we were at Billys'. Jacob and Bella were glued to each other. They cried when Bella and I would leave each night.

My favorite part of the summer though, was when it was just Bella and me at night. We'd eat supper at Billy's most nights. Then we could come home, curl up in the recliner together and either watch a movie or read together.

Now my daughter has always been smart. She may have only been five at the time, but she was reading on the level of a nine year old. I have to say I'm a proud papa. Always have been, always will be.

Bella would pick up a book, curl up in my lap and read to me. When she would get too sleepy to keep reading she would hand the book to me for me to finish reading it to her.

The last week she was with me, Sarah, Billy's wife, threw a birthday party for Bella since she would be back with her mom on her birthday. Bella was not happy. She hated being the center of attention. She definitely got that from me. Renee thrives on attention.

Bella was a good sport though. She blew out the candles, ate some cake, opened her presents and went to each person with a thank you and a hug. She then played some games with Jacob and all the other little kids from the Rez.

After the party we loaded everything up and went home. When baby bells crawled up in the recliner with me that night she was crying. When I asked her what was wrong she told me she didn't want to leave me. Seeing her crying and her telling me that broke my heart. I didn't want her to leave either.

The next two days were spent just me and Bella at home reading together. We had a Disney movie marathon and ate popcorn. It was great.

The day I had to take Bella home almost killed me. Renee picked us up at the airport with her new boyfriend. I admit it hurt a little seeing her with another man, but I could deal. What I couldn't handle though was that Bella seemed to know him. She yelled, 'Andy' and ran and hugged him. That hurt like hell. Seeing another man in my place with my daughter was something I had never prepared myself for.

Bella, the observant and caring child she's always been noticed my reaction. She jumped down, grabbed Andy's hand and drug him over to me. She proudly told him, "This is the best daddy in the whole wide word and he's mine." That made my day.

I spent one night with them then had to go home. After spending a whole month with Bella it was hard to say goodbye and go back to an empty home. We both cried when I walked away at the airport.

The first month after I got back home was hell. It was like Renee left all over again. I went back to working as much over time as possible. I would call Bella once a week. Her mom sent me pictures of her every month. It wasn't the same as having her with me, but it had to do.

For the next few years my life was the same. I worked as much as possible, spoke to Bella once a week, visited her for a few days the week before Christmas, and she spent a month with me every summer. I couldn't take a whole month off every summer, but I did take at least two weeks and Sarah watched her while I worked the other two. It always killed me when I had to take her home.

Bright side was 'Andy' didn't stick around. Renee had a different boyfriend every summer I made the trip. It didn't hurt so much to see Renee with another man anymore. Bella seemed to realize they wouldn't be around for long either and quit trying to get to know any of them.

The summer before Bella turned fourteen she came as always and things were going great. The third week she was with me we went to the beach with Billy and Jake. Jake and Bella were running along the beach playing when Bella fell. She hit her head and was unconscious when I picked her up. I ran to my car and sped to the hospital. Doc said she had a concussion and a broken arm.

When Renee flew in she was pissed. She told me I was a terrible father and there was no way in hell her daughter was coming back to Forks. When Bella was released the next day Renee took her and left. Bella and I both cried as Renee pulled her away from me at the airport.

That was the last summer Bella came to stay in Forks. I still went to see her every year the week before Christmas and spent two weeks in a Phoenix hotel every summer. Things weren't really the same with us though. When we got together we weren't as affectionate with each other. We still loved each other, but didn't really know how to express it anymore. I miss how it was when she was little.

When Bella was Seventeen she called and told me she wanted to move in with me. She told me that Renee and her latest boy toy had gotten hitched and were traveling with his MINOR league baseball team. She didn't want to travel so she was hoping she could live with me and finish high school in Forks. I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait to have my baby bells home.

_(Next Chapter will be starting Twilight st__ill in Charlie's POV. This story will not go as slow as the books and will not go exactly like the books. I don't like Edward so the story will not end Bella/Edward. For anyone who has suffered from postpartum I don't mean to offend. I am a woman and have battled depression so I'm not trying to belittle it. This story is from Charlies POV and I don't think he would really understand what Renee was going through. I also know a lot of the writing isn't grammatically correct, but it is writen how I think Charlie's mind would work.)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I didn't realize it had been over two months. When I first started writing this story I was going to make this a Bella/Jasper, but right now I'm leaning toward Bella/Jacob. That just seem to be where this chapter led me. I have added a poll to my profile so please vote on who you think Bella should end up with. You can vote for two._

_(I don't own Twilight. I wish I did cause I would have my own character and be married to Jasper Whitlock. Alice would be with Eddie and they wouldn't be Cullens. Bella would probably be with Jacob since Jasper would be mine.)_

When I picked Bella up at the Seattle airport, I couldn't believe how much she had grown up. My baby bells was not a little girl anymore. She was a beautiful young woman. I knew I was going to be beating guys off with a stick.

When Bella saw me across the airport terminal she smiled and started walking toward me. When she got to me she hugged me and said, "Hey Cha..Dad. I missed you." I couldn't believe she almost called me Charlie. I mean I know that's my name, but I've always been 'daddy' to her. Since she quit spending the summers with me we haven't been close, but I was still dad.

The ride home from the airport was quiet. We didn't speak much at all. I racked my brain trying to come up with things to talk about. I asked about 'Phil', Renee's new hubby. She said he was a great guy and they seemed happy. I was glad. Renee may have ditched me like manure, but I still wanted her to be happy.

The first week Bella lived with me was great, but it did take some getting used to. Sharing one bathroom with a teenage girl was hell. It was great having her to cook for me though. I can't cook at all and neither could Renee so I don't know where Bella learned how, but my girl could cook. She could give that Rachel Ray woman a run for her money.

The first week she was there I noticed how the boys looked at my little girl. Especially that Newton kid. I was ecstatic that she still seemed to have no interest in the kid. He sure had a smile for her though. Bella and I were eating at the diner one night after she had been there a couple weeks. I looked over at a table on the other side of the diner. It had four boys sitting there all staring at Bella. They were whispering to each other. I don't know what they were saying, but I could imagine. I glared at them all and they just looked away and back to their food. I was happy that she didn't seem interested in boys too much yet. I wasn't looking forward to that.

That all changed the day I met Edward Cullen though.

Bella hadn't been living with me very long when she came to me and told me she was dating him. I didn't know a lot about the kid other than he was from a good family. Carlisle Cullen was a great man and a great doctor. He had done a lot for our town so I couldn't complain.

When Bella brought Edward to meet me I thought he was a polite kid, but something seemed a little off about him. Couldn't put my finger on it, but it bothered me. The more time Bella spent with Edward the more she changed.

She had always been shy and quiet, but she had made a few friends since she had moved here. Since dating Edward she seemed to ditch those friends and spent all her time with Edward and his family. If she wasn't with Edward, she was with Alice. Don't get me wrong. I like Alice. She was a good kid, but she could be as pushy as Edward. It also bothered me that Bella hadn't even been to La Push to spend time with Jake at all since she had been back and I know he was dying to see her.

It also seemed to me like Edward controlled Bella. If he didn't want her to do something she didn't do it. She mentioned going to this book store in PA once and I heard him tell her he would rather her not go and she just nodded like his word was law. Hell he acts like he's her dad not her boyfriend.

A few weeks after she started dating him she went to play baseball with his family. I thought the idea of Bella playing baseball was fucking funny, but she assured me she was just watching and had no intentions of playing. That night she came in and told me she couldn't stay here in this town. It was too small. She had to get away from here before it was too late. She loved me, but she was going back to Phoenix. It about broke my heart watching her walk out that door. I drank myself unconscious that night.

A few days later Dr Cullen called me from a hospital in Phoenix telling me that Bella fell down some stairs and through a window. I caught the first flight down there. Seeing Bella's body all broken and battered in that hospital bed hurt. When Edward walked into the room I wanted to kill the little shit. The story of Bella falling down stairs is believable because let's face it, my girl is a klutz. Something didn't feel right to me though. I didn't become Chief of police for nothing. I've always been good at knowing when something was being left out. This store seemed like a lot of bull shit to me.

Renee didn't want to let Bella go back to Forks with me, but Bella told her she was going whether Renee liked it or not. I wish I could say she wanted to come back to Forks for me, but I can't. I'm pretty sure she wanted to go back because of Edward. Renee told me that I better take better care of Bella than I have been or she will drag Bella to Florida where her and Phil are living now.

That hurt. I know I may not be the best father in the world, but I love me little girl. I would rather die that see her harmed. I know Bella had broken bones when she lived with Renee so I never understood why Renee seemed to think she was a better parent than me.

After we got home from Phoenix Bella seemed to be happy. Edward seemed to be even more controlling though. I tried to get Bella to come to La Push with me, but Edward always seemed to know when I wanted her to go and would show up to spend time with her. It was like he was a fucking physic or some shit like that. The boy also seemed to be able to read my mind. He would always assure me that he was only taking Bella to his house and then straight home like he knew I thought they were going parking somewhere or something.

On Bella's birthday the Cullens threw her a surprise birthday party. Alice called me the night before wanting to know if Bella could come over even though it was a school night. I wanted to say no, but it is hard to say no to Alice. That girl is like a starving little puppy. You just got to feed it or in her case go along with want she wants. Hell sometimes I just wanted to pat her little head and tell her good girl. She is the most hyper person I ever met.

That night Bella came home with a bandage on her arm. She said she fell into a glass coffee table. Again this is plausible, but I didn't believe it. If I didn't know better I would think Edward is hurting my little girl.

A few days later I came home from work to find a note from Bella saying she went for a walk in the woods. It was almost dark outside so it had me a little worried. I walked to the edge of the woods and called for her, but got no answer. I started walking down the trail behind the house calling for her, but didn't see or hear her anywhere. I used my cell to call into the station and get some of the deputies to come down and help me search. I then called Billy and let him know what was going on. He said he would have some of the boys from the Rez that knew the woods to come help search.

One of my deputies had told me that the Cullens had just packed up and left town. I was afraid that Bella had ran off with Edward. Billy told me that we would find her. If she wasn't in the woods that we would find the Cullens and get her back. Billy took me away from everyone and told me that the Cullens were Vampires and some of the boys on the Rez were Shapeshifters. I thought he was stoned out of his mind. A few minutes later Sam Uley walked out of the woods with Bella in his arms. My little girl had been in the woods for eight fucking hours and was shivering and repeating over and over 'He's gone!'. When I found out that Edward fucking Cullen had left my little girl in the woods I wanted to kill the little bastard. Later that night after everyone had left, Sam took me out back and transformed into a huge fucking wolf. Billy said that Bella was better off without the Cullens in her life. He said that Sam and the boys would keep her safe if there were any problems with the Cullens coming back. I sure as hell hoped that the Cullens didn't come back.

It was still hard for me to picture the Cullens as Vampires though. Hell, I knew for a fact that Bella has bled at there house before. Carlisle was a Doctor for fucks sake. How did he manage being around all that blood.

The first week after the Cullens left Bella stayed in bed. Dr. Gerandy said there was nothing physically wrong with her, but he thought she needed to be on anti-depressants. There was no way I was getting her hooked on drugs though. I just hoped she could pull herself out of this funk on her own.

Renee came to visit her the second week after they left and when she saw Bella just laying there she started packing Bella's stuff. She said Bella was moving to Florida with her. This seemed to wake Bella up. She started yelling and screaming. Hell my little girl even let a couple cuss words fly. That is something I've never heard, but I was just glad she was talking. Bella told Renee she might as well just go back home if she was going to try to boss her around cause she wasn't leaving Forks.

It took a couple days, but Renee finally gave in and went back to Florida. After Renee left Bella seemed a little better. She would talk to me some, but she was still withdrawn into her own little shell.

I got an idea and called up Billy. When Bella was young, whenever she was upset the only person that could cheer her up had been Jake. That night Billy and Jake came for dinner. I ordered Pizza for us all. Billy and I stayed in the living room and watched a game while I sent Jake up to see if he could have any luck with Bella. About an hour after Jake had been up there I heard Bella crying. I went to the door and could hear Bella talking to him so I was hoping she was opening up. I prayed that Jake could get her through this.

After that night Jake and Bella were inseparable. If he wasn't at our house she was at his. She started getting color back in her cheeks and was eating more. She even started gaining some of the weight she had lost back. She was always smiling too instead of crying.

About a month after they started hanging out I heard her tell Jake she loved him as he left one night. I asked her if they were dating she told me no he was her best friend. I called Billy after she went to bed. He said Jake was in love with her, but he knew that she wasn't ready so he wasn't going to push her. I was hoping like hell that she would fall in love with Jake. Billy and I thought it would be cool to have grandkids together, but mainly, I knew that Jake would take care of my baby girl. He would never control her like Edward did. Also, he was human.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. If I did, things would have been done a lot different.

_**Author's Note:**__ I know it's been a REALLY long time since I have updated this story. I don't really have any excuses except I haven't had any motivation to write. I was reading back over my story today and decided to finish it. I'm not sure how good this chapter or the next are, but the story is now complete. Hope you like it._

**Chapter 3**

When I said Jake was human, I wasn't completely right. Jake phased into one of the wolves after a red headed vamp started running around. At first no one could figure out what she was doing dancing around the forest and running off. It was like she was looking for something, but no one knew what.

After Jake phased we were eating supper at Billy's one night and Jacob was telling us about the pack losing the red head once again. She jumped off the cliffs into the ocean. When he described her to us, Bella became very quiet and still. She told us she thought she knew what the vamp wanted. HER!

It was hard to hear someone wanted to kill my baby bells. She told us the red headed vamps name was Vicky and she probably wanted Bella to die to avenge her mate. When she told us what really happened when she was hurt in Phoenix, I not only wanted to kill this vamp, but the whole Cullen Clan too. It was their fault Bella was in danger now.

We decided to spend the night that night since the damn red head had been hanging around more the last few days. After Bella went to bed in the twins' old room, Jake and Billy asked to speak to me. That night they told me about imprinting. I wasn't sure I liked the thought of people being forced to love each other, but I guess it would cut down on divorce rates. Ha Ha.

Jake told me that while he did love Bella he didn't imprint on her. He said he would be the best friend she ever had, but he wouldn't try to take it further. After they told me about what happened with Sam, Emily & Leah, I was grateful he loved Bella enough to let her go.

Three weeks later the pack finally caught a break. I wasn't happy how it happened, but it was great in the end. The red head or 'Icky Vicky' (as some of the guys had been calling her), was finally dead.

Bella had been on first beach with Jake and Embry horsing around. The boys heard a howl so they took off in the woods to phase after telling Bella to head back to Billy's. The pack was chasing some vamp with dreadlocks. The red head had snuck around and came up on the beach from the water. Bella saw her and ran, but being the klutz she is fell in the parking lot. She scraped her knees and hands pretty badly. When the vamp smelled the blood she went crazy. She was within ten feet of Bella when Paul dived from the woods tackling her.

He had been in the shower singing along with the radio when the first howl came so he didn't hear it. Since he was late phasing and the pack was too far out and could take the vamp with dreads, Sam sent Paul to make sure Bella made it back to Billy's. He was able to catch her by surprise since she was blinded by her bloodlust. When Paul tackled her he was able to get his jaws around her neck and take her head off, but not before she was able to get her arms around his wolf body and squeeze. Paul felt his ribs breaking and howled in pain.

When he hit the ground he phased back to human. Seeing what happened Sam sent Jake, Embry & Quil back to the beach. They had caught the vamp with dreads and were burning him. Bella having seen Paul hurt and phase back rushed to him. She saw the red head trying to reattach her head. Thinking quickly she grabbed the lighter from the pocket of his shorts on his ankle. She knew all of the pack carried them. She held the lighter to the red heads hair and it went up in flames. When the fire hit the venom leaking from the vamps neck the rest of her body caught fire quickly.

By the time Jake, Embry & Quil made it to the beach the red head was ashes and Bella was sitting in the sand with Paul's head in her lap. He had passed out from the pain. She had taken off her jacket and laid it over his lap. The boys picked Paul up and took him to Billy's. When I got there a couple hours later Paul was passed out in Jake's room. Bella was in the kitchen cooking everything she could find. Cooking seemed to soothe her so I left her to it.

Billy told me how Bella and Paul took down the red head and I was amazed and proud of my daughter and extremely grateful to Paul for saving her. About an hour later Paul woke up. Bella took him some soup and some pain meds. She asked me to carry the glass of tea she made for him while she carried the tray with soup and crackers. Bella sat the tray down on the night stand then sat down on the bed beside Paul. She took the damp cloth she had on the tray and began to wipe the sweat from his face.

When Paul opened his eyes and looked into Bella's, they just stared at each other. After five minutes I began to worry. I called Bella's name a couple times. She either didn't hear me or she was ignoring me. Finally I called for Billy. When he came to the door and saw them, he smiled. He told me that Paul just imprinted on my little girl.

Knowing what imprinting meant, I didn't know if I should be happy or sad. On one hand I knew she would never have to worry about a man leaving her or cheating on her. I knew he would treat her right and give her everything she wants and needs. On the other hand, I had just gotten her back after Edward destroyed her to only lose her again. Now Paul would be the center of her world. Finally, I decided to be happy about it. I couldn't change it if I wanted to. Plus, I knew the imprinting meant my baby would be here close to me the rest of her life instead of moving back close to her mom.

When Jake found out he had a hard time. He knew he couldn't be with Bella, but it hurt him to see her with his pack brother. He still loved her.

After Paul healed he and Bella began dating. He was very respectful to her and to me. He always had her home on time and never tried to keep her from me or her friends like Edward did.

When it was time for Bella's senior prom her friend Angela didn't have a date. She had broken up with her boyfriend Ben when he cheated on her with the school slut, Lauren. Bella asked Jake to take her. He didn't want to, but finally agreed. I laughed my ass off when Paul and Jake showed up at my house that night, to get the girls. As soon as Jake's eyes met Angela's he looked like he saw a ghost. I knew he had imprinted after witnessing Paul and Bella's.

After they left I went to Billy's to watch the game and drink a few beers. I had agreed that since Bella was 18 and with the man she was going to marry she could spend the night there, as long as she didn't make me a grandpa until after they were married. When I told Billy about Jake's imprint, he was happy Jake found his imprint and could get over Bella now.

Funny enough that wasn't the only imprint I witnessed. The pack started calling me their good luck charm. A couple weeks after Jake imprinted on Angela, I was headed to first beach. Bella's truck had died. Jake was going to look at it, but Bella, Angela and their friend Jessica needed a ride home. I saw Quil walking down the road toward La Push from Forks. He said he was patrolling the woods in Forks when Paul and Jake relieved him. Their thoughts were centered on Bella and Angela and he couldn't take anymore so he decided to phase back and walk home. I told him to get in and I would drop him off after I got the girls from the beach. When the girls got in, Quil turned around to say hi. When his eyes connected with Jessica's I knew imprinting struck again.

Then not long after that, Rachel came home to see Billy. She had graduated from college early and just turned 21. I drove Billy to the airport to pick her up. When we made it back to Billy's, Jake and the boys came out to get her things and bam Embry imprints.

All six wolves were now happily imprinted.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. If I did, things would have been done a lot different.

_**Author's Note:**__ I know it's been a REALLY long time since I have updated this story. I don't really have any excuses except I haven't had any motivation to write. I was reading back over my story today and decided to finish it. I'm not sure how good this chapter or the last one are, but the story is now complete. Hope you like it._

**Chapter 4**

Two weeks before graduation, Paul came to me and asked for permission to marry Bella. I was worried about her not going to college, but he assured me she was. He wouldn't tell me anything else, just that she had her future planned and he wanted to be a part of it as her husband instead of just her boyfriend.

That night Bella and Paul sat me down after supper and told me what they wanted their future to be. Paul had proposed that afternoon and of course she said yes. Bella was excited when she told me about her plans for college and after. She had already enrolled into a Business Management course at the Port Angela's Community College. After completing her degree she planned to open a bakery in Forks. She said there was already a diner, but they didn't offer what she planned to. She was going to specialize in Wedding and Birthday Cakes, but also offer pies, donuts and any other desert you could think of. I was happy and extremely proud of her. I knew she would be a success.

They got married that summer. Renee wasn't happy and refused to come. Bella was upset, but told me she had all the family she needed with me, Paul and the Pack. At the wedding, I was introduced to Kay Call, Embry's mom. She was gorgeous. It wasn't love at first sight like the wolves imprinting, but it was lust at first sight. After a few weeks of dating it did turn into love. By that next summer, we were married. We knew we didn't want more kids. Together we had Bella and Embry who I thought of as a son. We were looking forward to spoiling grandkids in a few years.

When Embry graduated, he and Rachel married. Rachel had started a beauty salon on the rez and was doing great. Between the rez and Forks girls who loved her talents she stayed busy (especially at prom time).

Embry, Jake, and Quil opened up a garage. They started out in Jake's shed. When the business was successful enough the shed was too small, Billy and I decided to invest. We bought some land right off the rez on the road leading into Forks and had them a garage built. They were doing so good and had such reasonable prices they put the overpriced Dowling garage in Forks out of business.

Sam and Jared, who Billy and I hired to build the garage, opened a construction business. They found they enjoyed building things with their hands while working on the garage. They stayed fairly busy with people need roofs replaced or wanting decks and other structures built that they didn't have too much down time either.

Bella completed her degree and opened her Bakery. Within the first year she was thriving. She hired Jessica to man the counter and Angela as business manager. She spent her days doing the baking and let Jessica deal with customers and Angela deal with the books. They all enjoyed it and were making a killing. Her cakes were in demand. She had people go ahead and schedule birthday cakes for the next year after tasting the one they bought then.

Now Paul was another story. I found out after they married that Paul was wealthy. When I say wealthy I mean extremely wealthy. His grandparents left him a trust fund of $1.5 Billion. When his parents were killed he inherited what they had too. His dad had been a billionaire too. He took part of it and invested in the stock market. He told me at 21 his net worth was about $5 Billion.

He also invested in the rez. He donated money to the school to build better buildings and enhance their curriculum as well as offer advanced and specialty classes. He built a larger and better medical clinic. Since he was funding the clinic he added an obstetrics/OB office, hiring a pale face since there wasn't a Quileute who qualified at that time. He said he wanted his kids born in a nice place. He set up several scholarships for the rez school kids. Among those scholarships he provided full rides to any kid who wanted to come back to the rez after college. Like if a kid wanted to be a doctor like Seth Clearwater did, Paul provided a full ride scholarship to the college of their choice. The only stipulation for the full ride was coming back to the rez. He wanted to help the rez thrive and grow. I have to say, I am proud to call Paul my son-in-law. He is a good man and treats my baby bells like a man should.

When Bella was 23, she told me I was gonna be a grandpa. Kay and I were over the moon. We were ready for grandkids to spoil. Bella had Justin Charlie Meraz on her 24th birthday. Then two years later on Thanksgiving Day she had twins Alexis Miranda and Alexander Jacob Meraz.

On Bella's 30th birthday, we had a party for her at the diner in Forks. As we were leaving the wolf boys all stiffened. Edward Cullen was leaning against his car in the parking lot. Bella had been laughing at something Angela said when she spotted him. She looked at him and said, "What they hell do you want?" We were all shocked, but happy she wasn't fazed by him.

He walked straight up to her, ignoring all of us as well as the wolves' growls. He tried to take her hand, but Paul stepped in front of her blocking him. That caused Edward to growl and glare at Paul telling him to move. When Paul didn't, Edward just turned back to Bella and said, "Bella love. I've missed you. I couldn't stay away any longer. I decided I would change you like you want and we could be together for eternity." This caused the wolves to growl louder.

That was my cue to step in before the wolves attacked him in public. I knew this was my chance to finally tell Edward what I really thought of him. Before Bella had a chance to respond I stepped up to Edward and told him he was a piece of shit for the way he treated her. He couldn't control her anymore. And if he didn't leave I would light his ass up with my blow torch. His sparkly ass wasn't coming anywhere near my daughter who was happily married with three kids. He didn't know that. He seemed surprised she had moved on. He thought she would still be pining for him like he was for her. He said if she could tell him she didn't love him he would leave, not thinking she would be able to say it. But my baby bells only laughed. She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Edward, I don't love you. What we had was never love. You controlled me and turned me into what you wanted. You told me who to spend my time with, what to eat, what to wear, and what to think. You never truly knew me or loved me. Paul does. He loves me for me. For whom I am. I love him too. Please leave and don't come back. Sell the house in Forks so my kids and grandkids can live a normal life. Find someone to love without controlling them. And please for the love of God do it with a vampire, not a human. Goodbye Edward." Then she turned to Paul and said "Let's go home to the kids."

I was never more proud of her for standing up to the man who had destroyed her self-esteem as a teenager, even before he left. Looking back at Edward I could tell he got it. He looked devastated. He told me he would do as she asks then got in his car and sped away. Thankfully the Cullen house was soon put on the market and none of them have been seen in Forks again.

Since then it has truly been peaceful. We have all been happy and haven't had any vampire trouble in several years. I retired this year and Kay and I are enjoying spending our time spoiling our grandkids and fishing. Lots and lots of fishing.


End file.
